blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Betrayal
Life's twisted. Life's betrayal. Life's darkness and gloom and nothing else, and you have to get used to it. The long, winding paths up steel cliffs and through deserts. The thorn-sharp prick of betrayal. They see you, they pretend you aren't there. You're a ghost and you're invisible. You don't want to be, but death is inevitable. You returned. Resist, and you'll stumble and fall. I can still remember my mother. I was worthless. She was cruel, bloodthirsty, and evil. Blood glistened on her fangs when she told me she was leaving. And she laughed. And left. Left her own kits, only three moons old. Two kits, one sickly and one worthless. Left us, ''all for a new mate we barely knew Everything crashed upon me that day, agonizing and relentless. My mother, my only family other than my sister, had abandoned me. She'd always hated me, but I denied that thought. She didn't care, and she never would. She would never feel regret. She'd never feel life. And life is twisted. Life is betrayal. You can stand back and watch it all happen. But your claws want to stop the torrent of pain it's causing for everyone. For you. You are helpless. Life is agony. Life is a lesson. Life is a prison. Life waits in the shadows, patient. Silent. Waiting for you to stumble past. Life reached out and ripped my sickly sister from me. She died a moon after my mother left. I buried her, and cursed my mother that night. My name is Ember. My sister's name was Swift. And my mother, named Honey. Her sleek pelt was like her name, but her heart is poisoned and black. Her heart is empty, cold of emotion. She says she loves us. She doesn't. She says she'll always be there for us. She leaves a day after saying this. She says she'll never let us down. She did. Life is a tangle of lies. Life is brutality. Teal. She'd barely been able to raise her head. Her silver tabby fur. Her green eyes. I remember her clearly. They will always be scars in my heart. Dark whispers reminding me of my mother's cruelty and indifference to our suffering. Scars in my mind. Myself. Heart-wrenching agony slashes at me every day. I am blinded. I collapse. I have nightmares unlike any other. My sisters, my poor, poor sisters. They shouldn't have had to suffer for a stupid mistake of my mother's. They were entirely innocent. My mother will pay. I. HATE. HER. I hate every mouse-length of her. She deserved to die, to know she failed me. She will pay for her crimes to me and my sisters. I unsheathe my hooked claws, clutching the earth, and sharpen them in the bright, gleaming silver moonlight. My breathing ragged from lack of sleep, I allow a wicked, malicious smile travel onto my face. I smile and whisper, "Watch out. You'll be my first victim - and not my last." I need revenge. One cat wouldn't be enough to satisfy my thirst for vengeance on these scoundrels. "I'll let her mate wail over her lifeless body," I hiss, relishing the scene. My smile widens. Perhaps I'm insane, but it doesn't matter. Nothing is left of me. I'm worse than dead, but I am alive. I do not want to be alive, but I can take revenge on my mother if I am living. Life's twisted. Life's betrayal. Life's twisted betrayal. ''The End Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot